Splash of Color
by KittyDogMutant
Summary: Rewrite! The world is black and white until you meet your soulmate, but what if Annabeth had always been able to see six colors in a rainbow instead of just shades of grey?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. This is a story I started nearly two years ago and it was honestly a major flop. I've continued writing since then and personally think there has been a tremendous improvement. I forgot all about this story until just the other day there was a new review. I've decided to start rewriting and see where it goes from there. Please follow, favorite, and review.**

Annabeth Pov

There was defiantly something wrong with me- that I am one hundred percent sure of. When I rolled out of bed, I was greeted with blond hair, the same as the day I was born. When I peer into the mirror, my walls are a light purple, a color a picked outat  
age five.

I shouldn't have been seeing color at age five. Unless I already met my soulmate, which I doubt, it would be impossible. There is no explanation for why, and I've stopped searching. Or so I pretend. The truth is, I will always search, for this is who  
/I am and as the daughter of my mother I have learned to never give up. She may no longer be around, but I still worship her advice.

"Annabelle honey, come down for breakfast." My teeth gritted. That bitch. She refused to call me by my name, claiming this is what she would've named her daughter. Fredrick doesn't even care, some father he is. Mom died and the next month he was spendingthe  
night at another women's house. Another married woman with kids.

But whatever, he ruined her marriage and suddenly there was another woman in the Chase family. But Helen would never be my mother, even the title step-mother was a stretch.

"Annabelle, get your sorry butt down here." If I had a choice, I would lounge in bed all day, but then I'd never escape this hell. My plan was to graduate with honors then get the hell out of this town. I couldn't ditch and run the risk of staying aroundeven  
longer.

As I slowly walked down the stairs, I could already hear the laughs of a family. Matthew and Bobby made themselves right at home, pretending I wasn't even their sister. Fine by me. We all knew the laughter would stop the second I stepped into view.

The smell hit me first. Pancakes and waffles, eggs and bacon, Helen always made the most elaborate meals. Of course, the closest I came to tasting was sniffing, if I asked for a late it would most likely be poisoned. I just ate in the car instead, Piperliked  
to bring food.

I didn't even bother to say anything, when I was called down for breakfast it was just to please Frederick. I wasn't actually expected to stick around.

The used car I bought from the slight allotment of money mom left behind never looked so nice. It was the only way I could ever escape the house, I took every chance I could get.

A couple minutes later, I lurched to a stop and pulled out my phone.

 _Here.,_ I texted Piper, knowing it would be a while before she came out. Let's just say my text tended to act as an alarm clock for when she hits snooze too many times. Like always, her house, more accurately mansion took my breath away. Therewas  
a reason I came over almost every day after school.

It took up five lots, not including the huge lawn space. Most would've just seen different shades of grey, but I could admire the lush green grass and freshly bloomed flowers. Some would consider it a gift, but I hated it. Just another reminder of howdifferent  
I was. Like I didn't already know.

Piper yanked the door open, "What up?" Her choppy hair flowed down her shoulders, wearing no make up but still looking flawless. It must've helped to have a model as a mom and movie star for dad, they have connections.

She handed me a protein bar like always, her parents had a constant supply of trendy healthy foods. With both windows down, she twisted the volume up to full blast earning more than a couple odd looks, but we were used to it. The world was our stage,they  
had no right to judge our extremely off-tune singing.

As wepulled into the parking lot, Irolled the windows up and muted the music. Just another day of torture. One more week until Thanksgiving break, I can make it until then.

Percy Pov

They say water is blue, a shade so sticking it ought to take everyone's breath away. I made my mom paint my bedroom walls the same shade as a kid, so when I could finally see the color it would look like the ocean. 10 years later and I still am greetedwith  
grey every morning but I can still hope.

I swam another lap, ignoring the burning arms. I could slow down and still easily beat everyone, but they weren't the time I was trying the break. Everyone I had ever raced could met the time I tried to beat. The only one that mattered was my dad's, theonly  
memory I have is a mere number.

So, I must beat it, beat him. Maybe then I can finally feel some connection, like my mom has when she tears up slightly every time his name is mentioned. Poseidon, ironic how he was named after the God of the ocean when it was the ocean that took hislife.

Even though we only swan a 100, it was another five seconds until the second reached the wall. I won by so much, yet my dad's time still sat another five seconds faster.

"Good work boys, I expect to see you after school for announcing team captain." November may seem late but meets didn't start until January. Coach always had a habit of delaying any decision. The entire team knew who it was between- me and Luke.

I was only a Junior so he had the upper hand being seniorbut I was faster and more well liked. Of course, it wouldn't matter if he threatened Coach, I wouldn't put it above him. Being captain was all that mattered to him, not even caring who wastaken  
out in the process.

As we made our way into the locker room, he bumped into me. "Ready to take the L Jackson?" Luke had an odd habit of referring to Loss as L and Win as W.

"The only letter I'll be taking is a W."

"Watch your back Jackson. I'd hate for something to happen and you couldn't swim anymore." The truth was, Luke scared me. There were already rumors about other's he'd hurt to fight to the top, I'd hate to be added.

I ignored him. There were more important things like getting to class before I would be late in five minutes. Just another day of torture. One more week until Thanksgiving break, I can make it until then.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back. So, I'm really busy with school and soccer so it is hard to find time, but I'll try to update twice a week. Once summer comes in about two months, you can expect more but for now continue to follow, favorite, and review.**

 **FYI, thanks for all the support! Y'all are the best!**

 **Please ignore any grammatical or formatting errors, the website had been glitching.**

Annabeth Pov

As Piper and I strolled into the building, I giggled as strong arms grabbed me from behind. "Luke! Set me down!" He hoisted my waist into the hair, playing the picture perfect-boyfriend. But what he did wasn't a sign of love. It was to show hate.

He would grab extra heard, pushing against the bruises and scars on my back from him. It was because of him I always wore dark shirts; the blood could seep into the fabric at any moment.

But no one knew, especially not Piper. She would insist I leave him, but it's not that easy. Once you find a soulmate, there is no breaking up. Since I could always see the colors, there was no way to know, but ever since he confessed to being gifted the vison of sight after we meet the first day of freshman year, I'd been stuck with Luke.

It was almost surprising no one realized how dysfunctional our relationship was. Most girlfriends went to every single event of their partners, but I couldn't even name a single other boy on the swim team. I didn't even know if he was good- I didn't care.

"I've missed you babe." The whisper would've sent chills down every other girl's back and made them wobble at the knees, but I no longer felt love in his arms. His blond hair no longer was gold in the sun and his blue eyes didn't pierce directly into my heart.

"Me too." The kiss I planted atop his lips was just for show, there was a crowd gathering. I wish I could put my fist there instead, it would be less painful. One bruise on the knuckles would easily outweigh the millions to come atop my back.

"Come on Annabeth, we have to get to math." There was still five minutes until the late bell, but I got the message. Piper had always felt nervous around Luke, this was just her way of telling me.

He planted one final kiss. "I'll see you later." And with that we broke apart, no real chemistry just the hope one day our path to becoming soulmates would become less bumpy.

I knew what was to come, Piper's lecture as to why he was dangerous. I already knew that. "I just don't think it's a good choice for you to date an athlete, at least not one as good as him." Besides Luke, she was the only one to know about my color situation. No one else had pried.

I'd explained why I had to stay with him, but the common sense just didn't ring a bell. The words I spoke never registered and Piper kept begging me to dump him. But I couldn't.

As we dogged our way through the halls, the time slowly ticked away for we both stopped at our lockers. Before I knew it, the late bell had rung and we simultaneously broke into a sprint down the hall. At least it was a clear shot to the door.

There was a rule if you were in the classroom within ten seconds, Mr. Gomez wouldn't mark tardy, and at first it looked like we would made it. That was until a new obstacle emerged from around the corner.

I was ahead of Piper, so didn't run into him but I did. It was just a flurry of black and green as I tumbled over a boy into the classroom, meet with an eruption of laughter.

The time whom had just zoomed by slowed, like it was trailing through molasses. My eyes couldn't move fast enough, but when they did a sea of green stared back. I didn't know how long I continued to stare, there seemed to be a string locking out two pupils' together. It wouldn't stretch or pull apart.

While my cheeks burned a rose, he didn't even seem the slightest embarrassed. Instead, a pale expression locked into place. Like he had seen a ghost or something. Maybe human contact was new, while the boy looked vaguely familiar there was no distinct memory.

Trust me, any gilr would've remembered eyes so deep and hair so pure.

"I'm sorry." I got up first and reached a hand down to help him up but his eyes just rolled back and he didn't recover.

"Someone help Percy! He passed out!" And that is the last of it for now. Mr. Gomez called someone over to the classroom to take him to the nurse, and Piper and I took our usual seats in the back.

All was well. Little did I know, the same would not be true for much longer.

Percy Pov

Coach really did like cutting it short. By the time I was showered and changed, there was just seve4ral minutes left until class. Like always, I quickly ate a protein bar then jogged down the hall towards my locker. It was an unspoken agreement that other students would shift out of the way of the swimmers when they were coming in late.

Unfortunately, my locker was just several feet away from Luke's, where he always choose to meet whatever girl he was dating. Really, I didn't care, it was just her loss, but once they starting kissing it was hard not to draw a line.

The poor girl. I'd only gotten a brief view of curls tumbling down the back, but they looked light. I may not see any color, but it had to be a shade of blond.

As she walked away, I pulled my eyes the other direction. Luke would kill anyone who looked at his girl- in some ways he had the possessive behavior of a wolf. Once he claimed someone, no one else would get a chance until he found a new toy.

"Hey man." Jason approached, giving one of those awkward man hugs. Honestly, I didn't see a point to them, but if he wanted to then there was no reason to object. Besides, he'd been my best friend for years. There was no reason to fight over such a petty thing.

I didn't even bother to respond, instead just nodded my head.

He continued. "So, can you spend next week at my cabin?" Since the beginning of the year, Jason had been planning a small getaway with several friends- myself included. I'd been postponing answering, already knowing it wasn't going to be allowed.

My mom loved family and she wouldn't dream of spending a Thanksgiving any other way. Friends just had to wait until school started again- they were welcome to join us but I better be at the table or else even the Gods wouldn't match her fury.

"I'm sorry, but I can't." There would be other chances like over summer, but he still frowned. I just shook my head again. "Besides, I have to train a lot. I can't let Luke beat me for captain."

I'd like to pretend it would be a fun and relaxing break, would every word would be a lie. It would be filled with hours in the pool daily, another couple then in the gym. It's what I did every off-week, there would never be a weak moment in the pool.

"Oh shit." The clock showed less than thirty seconds until the bell and math was on the opposite side of the building. Slamming my locker shut, I broke into a sprint. Just because I'm a swimmer, doesn't mean running is an impossibility.

The bell rang, but I only had one turn left and another ten seconds until Mr. Gomez would mark a tardy. I didn't even notice a girl rushing towards the same door. I didn't even notice as she tumbled atop me. I didn't even notice the classes' echoing laughter.

I did however notice the color.

It hadn't been there before.

And I passed out.

The world of grey returning momentarily in my dreams, but never again in reality.


End file.
